


physical day off

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: That, David mused, must’ve somehow led to this. Him and the other man curled up together, Harper’s head on David’s shoulder, their legs tangled together, the soft puff of warm air that was Harper’s breath occasionally brushing David’s neck.
Relationships: Mike Harper/David "Section" Mason
Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680775
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	physical day off

**Author's Note:**

> WE BACK AT THE FLUFF!! Enjoy :D

_ “I read somewhere that humans need physical contact to be healthy. Not like… fighting shit contact, though.” Harper says spontaneously, David humming and glancing over at him.  _

_ “Yeah?” He asks, genuinely curious. “When did you read that?” _

_ Harper waves ambiguously. “Few years ago, some shit.” _

_ “Guess the military doesn’t really let that sort of thing happen though, huh?” The taller of them both mused, and Harper shook his head, watching his friend stretch lazily.  _

_ “Sure doesn’t.” He confirmed with a dull snort.  _

That, David mused, must’ve somehow led to  _ this _ . Him and the other man curled up together, Harper’s head on David’s shoulder, their legs tangled together, the soft puff of warm air that was Harper’s breath occasionally brushing David’s neck. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t unpleasant. It was actually rather nice, in a sense, being so close to someone. It was comfortable, and David found himself starting to doze off a little bit, like the gentle touch was lulling him to sleep. 

“I think I might fall asleep.” He confessed in a soft voice, not daring to speak above a whisper, his heart fluttering a little as he felt Harper shift to snuggle closer into his side, humming lowly before replying. 

“Me, too. Reckon it’s a good, or a bad idea?” Harper asked raspily, shifting to throw an arm over David’s stomach carelessly, nosing against the crook of his neck lazily. 

“Mm, today’s our day off, yeah? I think it’s an okay idea. We can probably get away with it.” David mumbled back, dragging Harper closer to him somehow, holding him close and turning his head to push his face into the other’s hair, smelling the bland scented shampoo the military made them use. 

“Sounds good to me.” Came the sleepy response, and goose flesh rose on David’s neck as Harper yawned against his neck. 

“Nap time, then?” David joked, biting back a snicker, hearing (and somewhat feeling) Harper do the same. 

“Yeah. Sleep well, hotshot.” Came the playful retort, and David felt Harper’s smile curl against his skin. 

“Sleep well, Harper.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna toss some prompts at me, I’m on tumblr @ running-mazes!!  
> Or ofc leave a comment, that’d be nice too!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
